narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeko Nakano
Takeko Nakano (中野 竹子, Nakano Takeko) is a ninja adopted into the Nakano Clan. She is the daughter of two ninjas from the west. She is called Child of the West by some due to her parents. She is is known as the Gentle path (柔道,Jūdō) due to use of the Rinnegan and currently resides in Yamataikoku after training in Takamagahara for a few years. Appearance Personality Takeko She has always been a rather cocky individual, supremely confident in her skills and abilities, few were the fights she went into where she was not confident of victory before it all even got started, and her record for the most part has proven her right, still that particular attitude often came to border on arrogance and over confidence. With age and experience she has learned to not under estimate her opponents and to better contain her arrogance, taking things less for granted and better judging the possible outcomes. But her faith in her own abilities and superior skills have not diminished, and is as confident as ever, if anything, she might even be more confident now than she used to be.Both intelligent and determined Takeko will not shy away from any challenge with which she has any interest in. She is a very curious individual, she has a desire to see, experience and learn everything, even if her attention span can sometimes be short. Luckily for her, her Byakugan is well developed and serves her well in this regard. In her youth this curiosity could often lead her into trouble, not knowing when to hold off and ill able to resist needing to “know”, though of course this too with age and experience has toned down quite a bit, though the desire to do it all is still very much there. In combat Takeko can be a very patient combatant, taking in every detail of her opponents strategy and abilities, she has quite the aptitude for determining an opponent’s capabilities and preferred method, and is quite gifted at adapting her own strategies and methods to better combat a particular opponent. Both supremely confident and creative, she often seeks to outmaneuver and overwhelm her opponents through the use of deception and subterfuge, using the battle field’s conditions to her favor, even using her opponent’s own techniques to her benefit. History Childhood Journey While on a mission to a village of the west with her teacher and brothers she and her brothers learned about their true parents. They chose to dive deeper and learned that their parents where killed by an powerful Ninja for their eyes. After returning to Yamataikoku they being training to master the powers passed on to them by their parents. M.T.C Awakening During a missing to Morigakure along side her friend they were attacked by a group of Soga Ninja thinking they where spies. After fighting for what seemed to be hours they became surrounded watching her friend being brutally being attacked by the ninja. Enraged her Rinnegan activated creating a powerful repel force in the processes knocking the ninja far into the distance. M.T.C Abilities Dōjutsu Takeko possesses two different and powerful dōjutsu which she inherited form her parents Imi Hyūga and Setsuri Omeno. By using her Byakugan is is able to reflect an opponent's genjutsu and by user her Rinnegan dōjutsu techniques back at them. In addition after mastering the two, she is able to combine them together which awakened new abilities. After losing access to her Rinnegan and awakening Yuraigan, she stated that she has never felt stronger. Byakugan Takeko possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu which grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360-degree vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Takeko is actually aware of and takes extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. While the Byakugan naturally has only a 50 meter field of vision with intense training, Takeko is able to increase its range several times, to at least 800 meters. She is also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan. When she awakened her Rinnegan she lost the ability to use the Byakugan in her right eye but is sill able to display it's ability, and even advancing her ability with it's use. Some time later after attempting to further increase her Byakugan abilities, her Rinnegan awakened in both eyes. Though soon changed into a more spiral-like pattern originating from the pupil. After awakening this new dojutsu, she was unable to use the Rinnegan and its abilities. Upon meeting with Shinmaru the original user of the eyes, she found out with this new ability was. Rinnegan Takeko's Rinnegan is unique compared to other, as she possess it only in her right eye. In addition to this, while others gain access the entire Six Paths Technique. She was able to awaken the Outer Path, however was as able to awaken the Inner Path. Which is one of the Four Noble Paths that only the Sage has awakened. Despite only known two paths, she has stated the compliment one another much like Yin and Yang. The the use of the inner path she is able to control and manipulate her chakra to a degree that most would require years to do. This greater control allows her to increase her healing rate and speed. In addition to this, her sense are greatly increased to the point she is able to butterfly's wing beat. Takeko's use of the Outer Path, is known to be greatly different from others. while most use it to revive dead individuals. Believing that the dead should stay dead, she uses it to revive dead cells in the body. This allows her to not only heal wounded or damaged body parts, but allows her to regrew destroyed body parts. This ability extends to others all well. In addition to this, she is able to create chains to bind her opponent and seal a fragment of her soul into an object. Her true skill is revealed when she combines the two. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations At a young age, she has shown great skill in the use Lightning Release. Using lightning release she is able to generate lighting from her hands as well as redirect it. Using her lightning release, she is able to sense without using her eyes, call down Thor's Hammer|a bolt of lightning. In addition she is able to use the Yin Release and Yang Release. Using the yin release she is able to project deadly fire and release a purple mist. With the Yang Release, she is able to heal her body at the cost of chakra. With the advent of awakening the Rinnegan and creating the gentle path, she has developed several jutsu that uses its abilities. She is able to paralyzing and draining the opponents chakra, as well as shut down the opponents nervous system. Nintaijutsu Above all however Takeko is a Taijutsu practitioner and a damned good one at that, this will always be her preferred combat method. Takeko is extremely fast and precise possessing incredible speed, exceptional balance, agility and grace. For Takeko, Taijutsu is like a dance, it has its own beauty and esthetic, one she loves to practice. She knows full well that within close range, her speed, skill and combat style make her extremely dangerous and deadly, and takes a particular pleasure in this fact, she will try to take advantage of this any chance she gets. Despite not having anyone to teach her she was able to learn the Hyūga clans Gentle Fist fighting style. She stated this is because she could see how to do it with her eyes and it was engraved in he DNA. With intense training she gained the use of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. On top of her taijutsu skills, Takeko has shown a high level of physical strength this may be attributed to the years of combat experience and training, Takeko has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. Her physical strength is matched by her durability; he has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries she's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in her body. After awakening the Rinnegan along with its abilities she combined them with her Gentle Fist increasing the power of her attacks. Using them in conjunction allowed her to create various new jutsu and a new style of fighting. With theses new jutsu she is able to greatly knock an opponent back absorb an opponent chakra with each strike. Fūinjutsu Takeko was able to learn about Fūinjutsu from Yoshikage Kurokami, the wife of Seigō Nakano another of her teachers. Despite having a good teacher, she struggled in learning the Fūinjutsu. Thus she was only able and choose to learn the Chakra Draining Seal and the Chakra Sealing Technique. However, despite her limited knowledge in Fūinjutsu she was able to create the Eight Trigrams: Ultimate Punishment. A jutsu that combines the effect of the Chakra Draining Seal and the Chakra Sealing Technique, with the abilities of the Gentle Fist giving birth to a unique attack. Kenjutsu Like most members of her adopted clan, she was trained at a young age and is skilled at using kenjutsu. She can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision with only one swing of her sword. She is able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack. She is stated to be one of the strongest kenjutsu users in the clan. Her actual repertoire, however, includes hundreds of movements that do not stem from any particular source; they exist solely through her thousands of hours of battles and being forced to survive. Included under this label is her ability to grab any end of her blade and pummel opponents into the dirt with the hilt of her weapon. While notably peculiar and seemingly useless, she insists that even the handle of a weapon can be a legitimate mode of attack, and to ignore its potential is to misunderstand the full purpose of kenjutsu. After several missions to various places she obtained the Nurarihyon. A sword that allows her to damage her opponent's shadow and deal damage to them though it. During an unknown time she obtained the eight immortal weapon Chaoshunter. With it she is able to breakdown and absorb genjutsu, as well as absorb negative energy. Santoryu The Santoryu (三刀流 Santōryū, literally meaning "Three Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three swords. It is a powerful sword style that is difficult to master. After training with Kosuke Anayama she learned how to use the Flying Sword Style. Using it she is able to control her three swords without the need to touch them thus freeing up her hand. With this used in conjunction with the graceful taijutsu and her powerful ninjutsu she is able to hold her own against multiple opponent or deal massive damage to a one opponent Gentle Sword Style In the attempt to increase the strength of her Byakugan, she began to mix her gentle fist skills with her kenjutsu skills, thus giving way to the Gentle Sword Style. This style combines the Gentle Fist ability to inflict internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, with the swift strikes and cutting ability of kenjutsu and chakra flow. When combined, instead of damaging the opponent's body on the outside much like normal kenjutsu, this jutsu cuts the opponents chakra network. Quotes * (To-----) "While one power falls, another must rise." * May the bridges I burn today, light the path tomorrow. * (To Minako) "Many ideas grow better when transplanted into another mind, than in the one where they sprung up." * "When you begin your transcendental training, focusing your best efforts, without attachment to outcomes, you will understand the peaceful warrior's way." Trivia Category:OmniKaiser